The present invention relates to an arrangement including a weight-supporting device and, more particularly, to an arrangement including a barbell-supporting device.
Many people have purchased so-called free weights with the intention of using them at home. Many experienced weight lifters prefer the use of free weights over so-called home gym equipment where weights are supported by cables and pulleys or cam mechanisms, or where weights are replaced by spring mechanisms, because, among other things, when using free weights, it is necessary to use certain muscle groups simply to balance the weights. These muscle groups are often under-utilized using home gym equipment.
However, the use of free weights can be quite dangerous and it is advisable to only perform certain free weight exercises such as bench presses and squats when there is another person available to assist in the event of a problem. For example, with bench press exercises, a barbell support is positioned relative to a bench such that a user lying beneath the barbell on the bench raises the barbell from the support and then lowers the barbell to just above the user's chest. At this point, if the user is unable raise the barbell to place it back on the support, it can be problematic if there is no one available to assist the user.
Similarly, with other exercises, such as squatting exercises, a user positions a barbell that rests on a support over the user's shoulders. The support is typically at a height such that the user's knees are slightly bent when the weight rests on the support, then the user unbends his knees to raise the barbell from the support. If the user encounters difficultly, the user may fall underneath the weight and be hurt.
As a consequence of dangers such as the foregoing, it is common for users of free weights to lift substantially less weight than they are capable of lifting, and to perform substantially fewer repetitions of exercises than they are capable of performing. Therefore, these free weight users do not obtain full benefit from the use of the free weights. Home gyms that use weights supported by cables and pulleys, cam mechanisms, or spring tension to simulate the use of free weights are expensive, take up a lot of space, and do not provide the same kind of workout that can be provided using free weights. It is desirable to provide a device that can support weight such as a barbell so that the danger of the weight accidentally falling is minimized. It is also desirable to provide a device that can support weight such as a barbell that occupies a minimal amount of space. It is also desirable to provide a device that can support weight such as a barbell that is simple in construction and/or can be made inexpensively.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a barbell-supporting arrangement comprises a barbell-supporting device comprising a vertical support member including a top end and a bottom end, a base arrangement disposed at the bottom end of the vertical support member when the device is in an operating position, and a connector disposed at the top end of the vertical support member when the device is in an operating position, the connector being adapted to be connected to a barbell.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, an exercise station comprises a weight bench for performing bench exercises during which a barbell is moved between an up and a down position, and a barbell comprising a bar and a plurality of weights removably mountable on the bar. The exercise station further comprises a pair of barbell-supporting devices adapted to be attached proximate opposite ends of the barbell, each device comprising a vertical support member including a top end and a bottom end, a base arrangement disposed at the bottom end of the vertical support member when the device is in an operating position, and a connector disposed at the top end of the vertical support member when the device is in an operating position, the connector being adapted to be connected to the barbell and being adapted to support the barbell relative to the bench in a down position.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a weight-supporting arrangement comprises a weight-supporting device comprising a vertical support member including a top end and a bottom end, a base arrangement disposed at the bottom end of the vertical support member when the device is in an operating position, and a connector disposed at the top end of the vertical support member when the device is in an operating position, the connector being adapted to be removably connected to a weight.